Pot
left|145px Faisant ses débuts dans A Link to the Past, le Pot en céramique ou la Jarre se trouvent dans la plupart des jeux de la série Zelda. Lorsque Link les casse, ils révèlent des éléments tels que des rubis, des cœurs, des fées, des abeilles, des flèches, des bombes, de l'eau, et même Baba Junior. Ils peuvent être trouvés dans des maisons et des donjons, et parfois ils ressemblent à des vases. Les pots peuvent être brisés en les jetant sur un mur ou sur le sol, en faisant une roulade sous une étagère qui les abrite, ou en les frappant avec une épée. Variété 'Jarre d'eau' left|90px Les pots d'eau peuvent être trouvés dans The Wind Waker, Link les utilise temporairement pour refroidir et solidifier de la lave, afin de créer des passerelles pour voyager dessus en toute sécurité. On les trouve principalement dans la caverne du Dragon. Dans Four Swords Adventures, les pots d'eau se trouvent dans des maisons et des grottes. Ils sont utilisés sur le Sentier pour éteindre des flammes. Le Pot d'eau a le même but que les plaques de glace dans Oracle of Seasons et Spirit Tracks et les fruits d'eau de Skyward Sword. 'Vase de Luxe' left|180pxLes vases de Luxe ou la porcelaine Chinoise sont des jarres qui coûtent très cher, collectionnés par le père de Mina dans The Wind Waker. Le père de Mina affiche huit de ses vases au premier étage de la maison Luxueuse. Si Link en brise un seul, le père de Mina va l'appeler une "belette", mais lui s'en tire avec un avertissement. Mais s'il en casse plusieurs, Link est obligé de dédommager le père de Mina 10 rubis par vase, suivie d'une explication de sa culpabilité causé par sa "bêtise destructrice" et Link sera expulsé de la maison. Si Link ne possède pas les moyens de payer, le père de Mina est outré et pousse un grand cri et le chasse dehors. Les vases sont remplacés dès que Link retourne dans la maison. Lorsque la propriété de la maison passe au père de Maggy, Link peut détruire les vases sans crainte de conséquences, car il ne semble pas se soucier des vases. Mrs Mary était apparemment également friande de ces vases, comme elle conserve quatre dans la villa. Lorsqu'elle donne à Link le titre de propriété de la villa, il peut entrer dans la villa et briser les vases qui contiennent de nombreux rubis. Les vases seront remplacés lors de la prochaine visite de Link, sans doute par le majordome, mais ils seront cette fois vides. 'Pot volant' left|91pxLes pots volants sont des ennemis qui peuvent être trouvés dans plusieurs donjons dans la saga Zelda. Ils apparaissent dans Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Four Swords Adventures, The Minish Cap et Phantom Hourglass. Façade est également en mesure de déplacer des pots par télékinésie dans Link's Awakening. Caractéristiques et points faibles Les pots volants semblent être simples et inoffensifs, mais quand on s'en approche, ils s'élèvent dans les airs et se précipitent sur Link, parfois ils réparent les petits dommages qu'ils traitent avec l'élément qu'ils contiennent, étant habituellement un cœur. Casser les pots avec l'épée où les bloquer avec le bouclier sont des tactiques efficaces pour éviter les dommages. Link peut aussi parfois les briser et recueillir leur contenu en établissant une distance de sécurité avec le grappin ou le boomerang. A ne pas confondre avec le carrelage volant. 'Vase de Téléportation' Ces vases permettent de se téléporter dans les donjons de The Wind Waker, ce qui facilite les déplacements. Les vases de Téléportation ont l'apparence d'un chaudron bouillonnant, avec des vapeurs (trois couleurs différentes). Il y a trois pots dans chaque donjon, le plus souvent en commençant par un vert près de l'entrée du donjon, un bleu au milieu, et un jaune à côté de la porte du boss. Si Link monte dans le premier, il est téléporté dans le second vase et s'il monte dans le second, il est téléporté dans le troisième, si le pot a été trouvé et ouvert. Le troisième téléporte Link dans le premier, offrant une sortie facile. Si le vase suivant n'est pas ouvert, Link se contentera de faire un saut et rester dans la même pièce. Pour activer les vases, Link doit retirer leurs couvercles. Soit en brûlant le couvercle en bois avec un bâton Boko ou une flèche de Feu, ou en faisant sauter une roche à l'aide d'une bombe. Un sifflement se fait entendre dans la salle où il y a un vase de téléportation. Les vases de téléportation fonctionnent d'une manière similaire au point de Téléportation de Link's Awakening. Apparitions notables Super Smash Bros. for Wii U thumb|100pxDans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, sur le stage "Vaisseau Pirate" dans sa forme Omega, on peut apercevoir plusieurs petits pots ainsi que des plus gros pots, en tant qu'élément du décor, à l'effigie de ceux dans The Wind Waker. Série Hyrule Warriors Les pots réaparaîssent dans ces deuc jeux. Les pots se trouve quasimrnt tout le temps dans un fort (à de rares exeptions, nottament ils peuvent parfois être caché sous un rocher), il existe différents types de pots chacun associés à une couleur : *Les pots marrons contiennent des rubis (plus ou moin beaucoup), des bonus de surpuissances pour les objets, des fées perso (legends uniquement), de la nourriture de Fée (legends uniquement) ou parfois rien du tout ! *Les pots rouges contiennents des coeurs (les gros, les génats et parfois des dorés), ou rien si la règle secondaire est "interdit de se guérir" *Les pots jaunes contiennent des fragments de force (restaurant une barre de coup Fatal, ou toute) ou rien sir la règle secondaire est "coup Fatal interdit" *Les pots verts contiennent des fioles de Magie (restaurant une 1/5 de la jauge de Magie, ou toute) ou rien sir la règle secondaire est "libération de magie interdite" right|Un pot en mode aventureEn plus d'apparaître un peu partout dans les stages d'Hyrule Warriors en tant qu'objets destructibles, il est à noter qu'on peut trouver des pots en tant qu'objet de carte du mode aventure, dans le DLC Twilight Princess. Ces pots doivent être posés sur des interrupteurs, afin de faire apparaître les ennemis de la zone déclenchant la mission. Anecdote *Dans A Link to the Past, les jarres sont remplacées par des crânes dans le monde des Ténèbres. *Link peut même être expulsé du paradis du pêcheur dans Twilight Princess s'il brise les pots avec des roulades contre les murs. Toujours au paradis du Pêcheur, si Link observe les jarres, Hena s'impatientera. *Certains personnages comme Aiglantine ou Hena demandent un remboursement à Link lorsqu'il casse des pots. *Dans Majora's Mask, Kotake possède des vases de potion devant sa boutique. Link peut sauter dedans pour se cacher. *Dans la quête des échanges d'Oracle of Seasons, Link devra échanger un pot en fer et un vase Goron. *Ingo, dans Oracle of Seasons, est un collectionneur de vase qui vit dans la cité Engloutie. Galerie Pot Alttp.png|Un pot dans A Link to the Past. Fichier:Jarre LA.png|Un pot dans Link's Awakening. Pot LA.png|Sprite d'un pot de Link's Awakening et des Oracles. Pot MM.png|Un pot dans Ocarina of Time et Majora's Mask. Pot en fer oos.png|Le Pot en Fer d'Oracle of Seasons. Vase_Goron_oos.png|Le vase Goron des Oracles. Porcelaine chinoise TWWHD.png|Porcelaine chinoise dans The Wind Waker HD. Pot TMC.png|Un pot dans The Minish Cap. Pot TP.png|Un pot dans Twilight Princess. Pot TP2.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP3.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP4.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP5.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP6.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP7.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot TP8.png|Un autre pot de Twilight Princess. Pot PH.png|Un pot dans Phantom Hourglass et Spirit Tracks. Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Objets d'A Link to the Past Catégorie:Objets de Link's Awakening Catégorie:Objets d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Objets de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Seasons Catégorie:Objets d'Oracle of Ages Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Catégorie:Objets de The Wind Waker Catégorie:Objets de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Objets de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Objets de Twilight Princess Catégorie:Objets de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Objets de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Objets de Skyward Sword Catégorie:Objets d'A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Objets d'Hyrule Warriors Catégorie:Objets de Tri Force Heroes Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis d'Ocarina of Time Catégorie:Ennemis de Majora's Mask Catégorie:Ennemis de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Ennemis de The Minish Cap Catégorie:Ennemis de Phantom Hourglass Catégorie:Série Super Smash Bros.